Unanswered Prayers
by lunarprincess87
Summary: Yes it is another songfic. I just can't get enough of them. Anyway yes it is slash with DM/HP and past HP/GW.


Unanswered Prayers

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song to Garth Brooks.

Warning: Slash of the Draco/Harry or maybe Harry/Draco I'm not really sure which in this story

F.Y.I: Quiddich instead of football and husband instead of wife. And I know that Saitaina R. Moricia has a story out there called the same thing with the same song but hopefully you will give mine a fair chance and of course I give kudos for the storyline and hope no offense is taken because I think that I took mine in a different direction.

_Just the other night a hometown football game_  
_My wife and I ran into my old high school flame_  
_And as I introduced them the past came back to me_  
_And I couldn't help but think of the way things used to be_

The other night at the Quiddich World Cup Draco and I ran into my old flame Ginny. We were together in school for a little while and it was always expected that we would marry and have a family. As we exchanged pleasantries I couldn't help but recall our past and how things were in school.

_She was the one that I'd wanted for all times_  
_And each night I'd spend prayin' that God would make her mine_  
_And if he'd only grant me this wish I wished back then_  
_I'd never ask for anything again_

She was the one person I always saw myself marring even when she was just Ron's little sister. After the war, she left the country saying that she needed to get away and find herself. The whole time I pined for her hoping and praying that she would come back and that things would go back to the way things were before life got complicated.

_Sometimes I thank God for unanswered prayers_  
_Remember when you're talkin' to the man upstairs_  
_That just because he doesn't answer doesn't mean he don't care_  
_Some of God's greatest gifts are unanswered prayers_

But then Draco literally barged into my life and I realized that I couldn't put my life on hold for her. That if I wanted to be happy then I had to make some changes and start living my life for me and not everyone else. At first Ron and Hermione were leery of Draco and his intentions but soon realized that we weren't children anymore and let old grudges drop. Then when we adopted our first children and they became godparents all that old bitterness and resentment faded into dust.

_She wasn't quite the angel that I remembered in my dreams_  
_And I could tell that time had changed me_  
_In her eyes too it seemed_  
_We tried to talk about the old days_  
_There wasn't much we could recall_  
_I guess the Lord knows what he's doin' after all_

She wasn't quite the fiery girl I remembered in my dreams in some ways she reminded me strongly of Mrs. Weasley and I was at once thankful that we had parted ways. I may love Mrs. Weasley like a parent but I couldn't imagine being married to someone like her. It seemed to her that I had also changed and I wasn't the boy hero she remembered. When Ginny finally came back to England she looked me up and thought we were going to be together; it seemed that her family and her had not kept in touch all that much and I was never mentioned. There was quite the falling out between us then. We tried to talk about our sixth year but I couldn't remember much I guess fate knows what is right after all.

_And as she walked away and I looked at my wife_  
_And then and there I thanked the good Lord_  
_For the gifts in my life_

As she walked away I turned to look at Draco I could tell that he was having insecurities about our relationship even after all these years. I know he thinks that I settled with him and that is always in the back of his mind, but I looked him and thanked whoever was listening for this gift they had given me. And when I told Draco I was grateful he came into my life and that Ginny had left the smile he gave me could light up the stadium and I knew I was with the person I was meant to be with.

I just love this song it is one of my favorites by him so I hope you enjoy my story. Thanks for reading. Oh and by the way I have a poll on my site about the next multichapter story to write so vote on it please. These oneshots will just come at random as the thought strikes my fancy so they have no baring on the polls.


End file.
